Love: The Video Game
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: All is quiet one day at Yusei's gaming shop in Downtown Domino. What happens when a blond man comes in asking for a job? And how can he help Yusei pick up customers? AU
1. Begin Play!

Love: The Video Game Ch 1 Pairing: Jack/Yusei, minor Akiza/Luna.  
Warnings: Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai. No sex between either pair. Whatever, I can't type sex, deal with it... AU... Reference to real-life video games/consoles/stores.  
Setting: City of Domino *Looks like New Domino, lets say that...* Downtown Domino *New Domino, again...*

-----------------------------------------

I don't own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.  
(FOR THE RECORD! The "5D's" in the title stands for 5 dragons... just an fyi, has no signifigance to the story...)

-----------------------------------------

It was another quiet day for Yusei Fudo at his game shop, "Fudo Game." His shop was in downtown Domino, near the centre of the shopping district. It was a small shop, but was an affordable shop none-the-less. It was a sidewalk side store, with a white front, so it matched the buildings around it, but held his neon sign on the front. The only windows covered the whole entry wall, had several advertisements, saying things like "15% off all Trade-ins!" and "Pre-Order your copy of Assasins Creed today!"

Inside the building were shelves filled with new and used video games, set up in asiles. On the ends were cheat or guide books to the games. Behind the main counter, which was on the entry wall, was were Yusei held the consoles for sale. DS systems, Xbox 360's, Wii's and PS3's were among the stacked boxes.

Yusei also sat behind the counter, reading the latest Nintendo Power. Yusei was a man of 19, with wicked black hair that was highlighted with neon organge. His eyes were a deep shade of midnight blue, with deep black pupils. Under his left eye, was a yellow mark, indicating to the public that he had been to the Domino Criminal Detention facility. His hands were covered in dark blue fingerless gloves, that went midway up his forearm. He wore a black tanktop, with a red symbol that looked like the head of a dragon. On his brown pants were orange circular patches on his knees, and a chain on the left side. His boots were black army boots, with obvious wear-and-tear.

Yusei was so into his magazine, he didn't hear the bell ring, indicating a customer was in the shop. In fact, he didn't even lift his head up.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man stepped up to the desk.

Yusei flipped a page in his magazine. "I told you yesterday, the final payment is in the mail..." He said, eyes scanning the new page.

"You must have me mistaken, I'm a customer." Yusei looked up, and was almost shocked out of his chair at the sight.

'Holy crap, an actual customer!' Yusei closed his magazine and set it next to the register.

The man before him was his age, with spikey blone hair, with bangs that covered his forehead. He had two thin pontytails, comming from behind his ears, and went down to a few unches below his collarbone. His eyes were a fun shade of purple, bringing life to his face, along with his soft smile. He was wearing a light grey t-shirt, that had the red symbol of what looked to be a pair of wings. (Yes, I'm using their marks.) He had black flare pants, wich covered most of a white pair of shoes.

"Actually, I'm looking for a job. GameStop dosen't have any openings, so I was hoping to get a kob here." His accent was Austrailian, Yusei noted.

"I could hire you, but I wouldn't be able to pay you. I havn't had a customer in here in months. The only reason I'm still here is because I own this building." Yusei said, shaking his head.

The man sighed. "Well, thanks anyway..." And he headed for the door.

"Wait!" The man stopped, and turned around. "I have an appartment upstairs, if you're looking for a place to live. That could be your payment, for a while at least..." Yusei said, jumping over the counter.

"Could I see it?" He asked, walking twards him. Yusei nodded. "Follow me." Yusei said. He turned around, walking twards a door with a sign that said "KEEP OUT".

He opened the door with the man on his tail, wich revealed a set of stairs. Yusei and the man began their accent.

"My names Yusei by the way." He said, turning his head slightly.

"I'm Jack. Jack Atlas." He said, walking up the wooden stairs. The way up was lit, revealing the cool, dry concrete walls on the sides.

"You must be new in town. I haven't seen you pass my shop yet." He said, turning his head foreward again.

"Yeah, moved here last week. I've been living with a friend of mine, but he told me I actually had to get a job so I could either pay him rent or get a place of my own." He said.

The stairs stopped, and turned up to another set, wich they continued up. From here, the concrete wall stopped, and gavey way to a steel staircase with a matching guard rail. They went up, and stopped at the top.

"It's a bit dusty, but it's liveable." Yusei said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key with a bright green fob on it. It wasn next to a key with a red fob, and a key with no fob. He unlocked the room, and opened the door with a creak.

The main room was decently sized about the size of a traditional living room. It had a small kitchen nook in the back left corner, where the floor changed to laminate. Cabnets lined that corner, and stopped only for the existing appliances: a fridge and a stove. The kitchen sink was on the far end of the light grey laminate counter-top. In the adjacent corner was a TV, and and outlet for a phone. There was an open door, which was a closet, with several tool boxes. Facing the TV was a relavely new light tan swayed leather couch. In front of that was an old coffee table, which looked hand-built. The TV was about 18 inches, and was hooked up to a converter box.

"Fully furnished?" Jack said, turning his head to look at Yusei.

He nodded. "Only two things though. The bathroom for back here is at the top of the other set of stairs, as is the washer. There's a line there for drying your clothes." He said, stepping on a spider as it scurried past on the off-white/brown mix carpet. "Bit of a bug problem, but thats in the whole building, pretty much." He said, twisting his foot so the crushed spider appeared to blend into the carpet.

"So I could work here, and you'd pay my with this?" Jack said, thinking out loud.

Yusei nodded. "Yep. I won't be able to pay you much for now, but as soon as I get some customers, I'll get you a paycheck." He promised.

"You have a deal." Jack said, holding his hand out to Yusei. He took it, and they shook.

'Why is my heart beating like this?' Yusei thought, and he released Jack's hand.

"Would you mind if I moved in today?" Jack asked.

"No. I'll close shop early and help you out." Yusei said. Jack followed Yusei down the stairs, and to the main level. Yusei used the small rope to flick the light on his neon "OPEN" sign off, and turned on the security system.

Jack looked at the price tages on the games that sat, dusty, on the shelves. He picked up a game, to have a closer look. "This is a really good price for a used Halo..." Jack said, brishing the dust off with his thumb.

"I know. I price my games based on what the internet says. I guess nobody wants to buy a game from somebody whos been to the local dentention centre." Yusei said, walking to a steel door next to the first one in the back of the store. Jack set the game down, and cought up with Yusei, who opened the steel door in his arrival.

The door led into what appeared to be a garage. It was completley empty, except for a red motorcycle. It had a point that stuck up at the back, with built in arm guards on the sides. On the seat was a red helmet with a black visor.

"You don't mind if we take the quick way to your friends place, right?" Yusei said, walking over to a cabnet that was held pirmly on the wall.

Jack shook his head. "No. That a runner? I've never seen a model like it..." Jack said, walking over to the red bike.

"One-of-a-kind. I made it myself." Yusei said, pulling a white and blue BMX helmet out of the cabnet.

"Nice work." Jack said, looking at the led display, which was currently off.

"Thanks." Yusei shut the cabnet, and handed Jack the white and ble helmet. He put it on, as Yusei put on the red one that was in the seat. Yusei sat down first, and Jack sat behind him, wrapping his arms around Yusei's waist, which made him blush a light pink.

'Why am I acting so weired around this guy?' Yusei asked himself. He blinked seversal times, and quickly started his runner. The engine revved, and went into a nice purr. Pressing a buton on his runner, the garage door openened out into an alley, and off they went. 


	2. Hero meets other Hero

Love: The Video Game Ch 2

I own no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

---------------------------

Yusei and Jack arrived at his friends house, only minutes from when they left. Jack stepped off first, followed by Yusei. They removed their helmets.

"Wow, your pals' got a nice place..." Yusei said, putting his helmet under his arm.

Jack nodded, doing the same with his helmet. "I don't have that much stuff, we should be able to take it in one trip with his trailer." Jack said, walking toawrds the front foor of the house.

The house was decently sized. It was a light yellow, with white trim. The garage attached on the right side had a large white door on the front, with lights on either side. The house had two floors; the first floor had a large window that viewed the road in front of it, and the upper floor had three seperate windows that one could see from the front. The pathway to the white staircase branched off from the concrete driveway, and had shrubs surrounding the path, with a mat that said "Welcome" in front of the door, written in cursive.

Jack pressed in the security code on a keypand that was hidden in the wall, and revealed when you pressed the doorbell twice. He led Yusei into his freinds house.

"So who's this friend of yours?" Yusei asked, looking around at the interior. The interior walls were a sky blue, with white slowly trailing up to the ceilng. The main room had no light, the window did a perfect jobe of that. On the left wall there was another window, which would let light in on the couch below it when the curtains were pulled back. Across from the couch was an entrtainment centre, with a 32 inch plasma screen TV mounted, and hooked up to a DVD player, and a TiVo. The shelves on the sides of the entertainment centre held books, figureines, and old family photos. The same wall the TV was on had a spiral staircase farther to the front of the house, which led upstiars. Directly across from the main door was an arch h that led to the kitchen.

"His name is Rex Goodwin." Jack said, turning his head with a smirk.

"The Rex Goodwin?!" Yusei was shocked. Rex was a well known filantrapist and a very popular man in Domino. However, even with his immense popularity, and attempted arranged marriages with forign palaces, he was sigle, having lost his only true love to cancer decades ago.

"Yep. Well, lets get grabbin'. Most of my stuff is still in boxes, so it should be easy enough to move." Jack said, walking up the spiral staircase. Yusei nodded, and followed.

----TIMESKIP-------

It took them less than an hour to load all of Jacks things on Rex's trailer, which was in his garage.

Yusei looked around expectantly when Jack opened the garage door.

"Looking for something?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With ReX's fame, I would figure that this place would be crawling fans." Yusei said, looking at Jack.

"This is more of a...summer home for him. It's kept completly descrete, so please don't tell anyone that you've been here, got it?" Jack said, walking over to a black blanket wich covered a large object.

Yusei nodded, and looked at the hitch the trailer had. "Uh, Jack? I don't have this kind of hitch on my runner, how are we gonna' get this home?" Yusei asked, walking over to him.

"You don't think you're the only one in Domino who has a runner, do you?" Jack grinned, and pulled the blanket off the object.

It was the newest runner they made in Domino. It was white, and hand one wheel that went around the whole seating area. In front was a pont, where the information was stored, and presented to the rider in a LED screen, which was off. Like Yusei's, Jack's runner had arm guards on either side of the runner.

"Wow..." Yusei said, pratically gawking at the vehicle.

Jack smirked. "You think there's enough room for this in your garage?" Jack asked, grabbing his helment from the seat. It was white with a blue point on the front, and a blue visor.

"Y-yeah... Common, get that thing hitched up." Yusei said, walking over to his runner to grab his helent.

Several minutes later, and the trailer was hitched up tight to Jacks runner. "Ready when you are!" Jack qued. Yusei nodded, and started his runner. Jack started his, and Yusei took off, with Jack on his tail.

---------------------------------

"Oh common Yusei! You usually don't close up this early!" A girl complained, yanking on the door.

"Akiza, please don't wreck Yusei's door again." Said another girl.

Akiza grunted, and st with the other girl on the bench in front of Fudo Game.

Akiza was 19, with chin-length maroon hair. Most of her bangs were tied up in a double ended steel spike on her head, while two long strands fell down just to her breasts. Her eyes glinted a bright amber, like deep pools of gold. She was wearing a dark red low cut top, revealing her cleavage, with white, puffy sleeved that stopped at her sleeves. On her legs she was wearing a pair of black short shorts, with not pockets. She had on knee high boots, wich were black with red belts that held the boots on tight.

"Whatever Yusei is doing he better get back soon, or I'm going to eat his lunch!" Akiza threatend, holding up the brown paper bag, causing the other girl to laugh.

The girl was young, only eleven. She had short turquoise hair which was tied into two ponytailes in the front of her head, and hand two long bangs hanging down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of yellow, that looked for like sulfur than gold. The girl was wearing a plain white zip up hoodie that was left open to reveal a plain red shirt. She had on a pair of plain white capri pants, which were roled up to just below her knees. Finnaly, she had light orange sneakers, with white stripes and laces.

"Akiza, be nice to Yusei. He's a good friend and you know it." Said the girl.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you find it strage that he would close this early too, Luna?" Akiza siad, setting the paper bag on her lap.

"Yeah. It's not like him at all." Luna thought for a moment. "Mabye he went to go get his own lunch today?" Luna wondered.

"And risk losing buisness? Doubt it..." Akiza said, crossing her arms.

Luna sighed. "He'll have to come back before night, right? We'll wait for him." Luna said, crossing her legs.

"We don't have to, Luna. Here he comes!" Akiza said, pointing down the road. Sure enough, Yusei was riding down the street, with Jack right behind him.

"Yusei!!" Luna stood up and waved. Yusei turned to stop by the bench, with Jack stopping just behind him.

"Hey you two, whats up?" Yusei said, shutting off his runner, indicating Jack to do the same.

"Dropping off your lunch like alwase." Akiza said, holding up the bag. Yusei grinned and grabbed the bag.

"Eh, sorry. I was helping a friend move in." Yusei said, pointing behind him to Jack, who gave a wave. "We could use some help getting his stuff upstairs, wanna help?" He asked.

Akiza looked to Luna, who looked at her. "Sure!" They said.

"Cool, we'll be up in a sec to let you in, I left my keys on the counter again..." Yusei said, turning on his runner. Jack did the same, and the two drove to the end of the block. They turned into the alley, where Yusei let Jack into the garage.

"Who are those two?" Jack asked, pulling his helmet off.

"The tall one is Akiza, and the short one is Luna. They're my best friends, and they drop off my lunch, seince I'm usually fixed on staying open all day." Yusei said, taking his helmet off and setting it on the seat of his runner.

Jack did the same, and took a box off the trailer. "I'm going to get started, alright?" Jack said, walking up to Yusei who was at the door to go inside. Yusei nodded.

"Go for it." He his a button near the door, and closed the garage door.

While Jack opened the door to go upstairs, Yusei unlocked the front door for Akiza and Luna. Yusei led them into the garage, and they began the task of moving all of Jack's stuff up two flights of stairs.

"Ungh, well, that's the last of it!" Akiza said, setting down the last box. There weren't that many boxes, but they were now alighned against the back of the couch.

"Thank you, both." Jack said with a gratefull smile. Luna smiled, and Akiza nodded.

"Got any dinner plans tonight, or are we gonna have takeout again?" Yusei asked, poping a crick in his sholder her his hand.

"Sorry, but I cooked out last night, remember? Every other night Yusei..." Akiza said with a shrug.

Yusei sighed. "Right right. Well, thanks for your help today." Yusei said.

Luna nodded. "We'll see you tomorow, okay?" She said, folling Akiza to the door. He nodded

"It's a date!" He joked, with a thumbs up. With that the two left.

Jack sighed, and fell back onto his couch. "That was alot harder than I thought It'd be..." Jack said, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Yusei sighed. He walked over to the left end of the couch, and pulled a small lever, which sent a footrest flying up. Jack didn't seem to care. Yusei took a seat on the other end and put his feet up on a footrest of his own.

"You don't even want to know how I got the couch up here..." He said, leaning back.

Jack scoffed. "Probably not, it'd probably wear me out even more." He joked, reaching foreward to grab the TV remote.

Yusei sat motionless, only allowing his eyes to look over at Jack. 'Those eyes... that golden blond hair..... no, stop it Yusei! Bad Yusei! Bad!' He mentally scolded himself, and turned his gaze to the TV.

"Our Top story tonight: Racing Legend Jack Atlas is rumored to have been seen in the area." Said the newscaster. On the side of him, was a picture of Jack, racing on his runner.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. "You're that Jack Atlas?" Yusei said, turning his head.

"Nope. I'm his evil twin brother." Jack said sarcastacly.

Yusei turned his head back to the screen. "Why'd you move here? Aren't you rich?"

"Jack is believed to have come to Domino due to a lawsuit, where he lost all of his money, and most of his belongings." Answered the newscaster, the image of Jack changing to a picture of bags of money.

"Ow." Yusei said, wincing.

"So now you're gonna treat me like royalty, right? Ask me for my autograph, try and steal my runner..." Jack said, changing the TV to a different channel.

"Nope." Jack looked at Yusei with wide eyes.

"Wh-Why?" Jack sputtered.

"Several reasons. One is that I've treated you like a friend, so that won't stop. Second, you aren't famous anymore, right?" Yusei said, turning hs head slightly to meet Jacks wonderous gaze. He quickly turned back. "I mean, Akiza didn't even recognise you as a famous person, and shes the one that alwase knows about pop culture." Yusei shrugged. "Either that or she decided not to say anything. And, being your manager, I can abuse your fame to get some customers, so you could have a paycheck." Yusei smirked.

Jack smiled, and his eyes softened. "You'll help me unpack, right?" He said, directing his gaze back to the TV. It was flashing with a Jeopardy re-run.

"Sure.... I think I'm gonna stay closed for the rest of the day." Yusei said, watching the TV.

After watching the Jeopardy re-run, they decided to turn off the TV, and get to unpacking.

"Could you get those ones over there? I'll take care of them." Jack said, kneeling in front of the boxes.

Yusei took out several pictures, figurines, and trophies, while Jack used Yusei's empty boxes to hold his clothes, untill he could get an actuall dresser. It took them almost an hour and a half.

"Just one more box..." Jack said, and began to unpack it.

"Ah! Yusei, check this out." Jack said, holding something in the box. He held out to Yusei the trophy he'd won earlier that year at the winners circle tournament.

"I saw you take that on TV. I had your back all the way on that last race, but that was really intese!' Yusei said, looking at it. Looking into the trophy, he saw that he was sitting really close to Jack. Close enough, thatn when they turned around, their noses touched. Yusei blushed.

Without thinking, Jack pressed his lips to Yusei's in a firm, passionate kiss.

---------------------------

HAH! There! Yaoi! Im hapyy nao 


	3. One Up!

Love: The Video Game Ch 2

I own no rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

---------------------------

Yusei felt frozen in time. Jack was kissing him. Jack was kissing him! Yusei couldn't decide wether to yank away and run, or to put his own part into this kiss. He flet Jack getting into it, his tounge playfully sliding over his own. He felt Jack slowly wrap his arms around his waist. His hearbeat quickened.

'He......the...Kiss... Me....' Yusei's thoughts couldn't form an actual sentece. Thinking on a whim, he pulled away from the kiss, and left from the room. Jack sat on his kees, staring wide-eyed at where Yusei was.

"What....what did I just do?" Jack asked hismself in a whisper.

----------------------------

Yusei ran to his appartment a floor down, and slammed the door behind him. He sunk to the floor, and covered his mouth.

"J-Jack... What was..." Yusei was panicked, shocked, but at the same time, he was blushing, and his heard was still racing.

He looked around at his dimly lit appartment, finding some comfort in his belongings that surrounded the room. He walked over to the couch wich was sitting accross from the TV, in the right corner of the entry wall. A nightstand with a lamp marked the right end, and was filled with game instruction books, guide books, print-outs of GameShark cheats, open game cases and a wireless PS2 controller. The TV itself was a bulky 21 inch TV, which was hooked up to a PS2, GameCube, and an Xbox 360 that were sitting on the ground in front of the TV stand. He had a small kitchen, in the back right corner, wich was really just a fridge, a microwave, and several totes wich held food that he never ate. The one window on the far left wall was covered with a thick wool blanket, to keep his apartment at a liveable temperature.

The walls were filled with game posters, as well as smaller pictures of him with Akiza and Luna, which they had given him.

With the same wide eyes as before, he sat calmly on his couch. His min was lost in thought, so lost, that he barely heard the phone ring. Shaking his head, he reached trough a packet of printed cheat codes to get his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yusei!"

"Oh, hey Luna, what's up?"

"I don't know if you saw, but your friend Jack is the famous racing king! Hes the Jack Atlas!" Luna said, overjoyed.

Yusei was silent for a moment. "Yeah, I saw that on the news." He was silent as the thought for a moment. "Hey Luna, would you and Akiza mind comming over tomorow? I figure I can use Jacks fame to rake in some profit, and if it gets a busy as I think it will get, I'll need some extra hands." He said, sounding a little weak with he said Jacks name.

Yusei heard mutterings on the other end. "Yeah, Akiza says it okay, only if we get paid though."

"I'll cut you both in for 10% of the profit, okay?" Yusei said, moving to lay down on his couch.

"Sounds good! We'll see you tomorow, okay?"

"Alright, see ya. Bye." Yusei closed his flip phone.

He was trying like hell to get Jack off his mind. 'Why would he do that? He was sober, I was sober, I did't see him with a joint or a bong...Mabye he...' He shook his head. 'He couldn't actually, like me... but he..... he did use tounge...' Yusei mused, looking up at the ceiling.

--------------------------------

"Dammit Jack! Why the hell did you do that!!? Now hes probably gonna fire you and kick you out of your appartment..." Jack cursed himself.

He groaned as he pased furiously. Jack shook his head, and let out an aggrivated sigh. "I shuold at least appologise to the guy." Jack groaned, finding himself at his own door.

Jack was about to open his door to head downstairs, when a thought came to his mind.

'I have raced with people who would kill everyone on earth to see me. I have raced with a whole crowd who hated my guts when I beat their champion. I didn't give a crap about anything that those guys thought. This is one guy, who's been to prison, and who owns an unpopular game store in downtown Domino. Why do I care about what he thinks? Why does his opinion of me seem to matter so much?' Jack shook his head.

"Can I really be.... I can I be in love with him?"

--------------------------------

Yusei had made his way back down to his shoppe, to grab a couple things for one of his one man game nights. He pulled several used games from the shelf, and grabbed the Nintendo power he was reading earlier. With the games and his magazine under his arm, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell. He dialed a nimber and put his phone to his hear.

"Hello, Diggin' Domino Pizza, where the delivery is alwayse free, how my I help you?" Came a voice from the other line.

"Hey Rick. I need my usual, dropped off the back."

"Sure thing Yusei! Anything else tonight?"

"Yeah, a large Sprite with two straws."

"Alright, that'll be $15.87, or are you just gonna pay me in a video game again?"

"How does a used Halo 2 sound?"

"YEAHHH!! I'll be there in a bit!" and with that Yusei hung up. He put his phone back in his pocket, and headed back upstairs.

Moments later, Yusei haded Rick the copy of the game, and he got his pizza and drink.

"So why the two straws huh? You got a nice lady friend?" Rick said with a devilish smirk.

"That is none of your concern." Yusei said coldly, before shutting the back door.

"Man, Yusei is alwase shuttin' me out..." Rick groaned. He got back on his moped and drove out of the alley.

----------------------------------

Yusei took the pizza and drink up to his room, but saw Jack, who was midway down the second flisght of stairs.

Yusei nodded to him, before entering his room. Jack noticed he left the door open, and took that as an invitiation inside.

Yusei had taken a seat on the floor, setting the Pizza a drink on the floor in front of him, and removing the plastic lid to put both straws in the drink.

"L-listen, Yusei. I wanted to appologise for earlier. I don't know what happened but..." Jack trailed off.

"Don't be a stranger, sit." Yusei offered, sighing lightly. Jack sat next to him, crossing his legs.

Yusei opened the box, and took out a piece of pizza. It was peperoni and sausage, with extra cheese. Jack helped himself to a piece, and the two ate in scilence.

Yusei was the first to speak. "Why did you feel the need to appologise?" Yusei asked, looking blankly at his TV, which was off.

Jack was silent as he finished his last bite of crust. "I don't know why, but when I thought about it, I thought about how you would feel. I thought about you firing me, and kicking me out of the appartment." He paused. "Then I thought, in all of my racing tournaments I haven't cared about what anyone thought about my wins or losses. But when we... up stairs, I was so concerned, I don't know if it's because you're my employer, or if....it's something else." Jack finished, looking at the floor. Yusei had finished his first piece, and was helping himself to another.

Yusei was quiet after that, chewing silently on the meat and cheese. Jack took another piece and ate. Nobody talked for what seemed like an eternity, but it was really just 10 minutes. Enough time to notice that neither of them had taken a drink of the soda. Jack eyed it too, he hadn't noticed it there. They had moved, so their heads were propped up on the couch and they were laying down.

"You take it. You bought it, after all." Jack said, meeting Yusei's gaze.

"No you. I was going to invite you down anyway for food." Yusei said back, meeting Jacks eyes.

"Theres two straws, lets drink at the same time." Jack said.

"Right, on three." Jack and Yusei readied their heads to drink. "One, two, three!"

The drink was so lonely. All the ice had melted, and it hadn't moved, untill Yusei pushed it out of the way.

They'd kissed, again. This felt different though. Yusei was freaking out, and Jack wouldn't commit suicide for it later. It was a firm, romantic kiss, which was being shared over an empty pizza box.

Jack pulled Yusei closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. Yusei wove his hands in Jacks hair.

"Jack..." Yusei breathed, pressing his hand to Jacks muscular stomach. Jack moaned his response, and they conntinued, for what felt lilke eternity. In that eternity, there was only Jack, Yusei, and their lips touching.

---------------------------------

Ended it with a kiss, again. Blah Blah blah.... bite me....

I was watching an X-play re-run on G4 while I was writing this, and they reviewed a game called Deweys Adventure for Wii. In the game you have to have all kinds of diferent motions to do things, and to demonstrate them for you, they have -Nipple, the Asexual Mastubator. ROFL!!! I can't stop laughing111!!!! 


	4. Level Complete! HIGH SCORE!

Love: The Video Game Ch 4

I don't own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (If I did, I would be lounging on a hammock on a private beach in the bahamas...)

---------------------------------

Yusei and Jack woke up early the next morning. On the floor, covered with a blanket. Naked. Yusei groaned as the surrounding shopps and patrans began their busy day in Domino. He nuzzled his face into Jack's neck.

"Common, Yuie. We have to get up at some point...." Jack said softly, running hs fingers through his boyfriends black and orange hair.

"Who says we have to, Jackie? I say we have a renactment of last night..." Yusei said with a sexy smile.

"And I say that you were tight, and it hurts..." Jack quietly whined.

Yusei smirked. "We could use our fingers..." He said.

Jack made a face. "Sorry, eww..." Jack said, stretching his free arm above his head, letting it graze the couch.

Yusei pushed away from Jack, looking dissapointed. "Fine, fine. You're right, we should get started..." Yusei said, slowly getting upright.

Jack grinned. "Well, I'm glad you see things my way." He said simply. They two got out of bed, and began the search for their clothes. Yusei found his shirt and pants easy, but he found his underwaer behind the TV for some reason.

A few minutes later, and they were dressed and decent, ready for the day. As Jack and Yusei went down the stairs, they heard a noise comming from the shop. When Jack opened the door, it revealed that it was Akiza and Luna, showing up as promised, with breakfast in hand. Yusei reached in his pocket for the keys, but was confused when they werent there. Jack grinned and grabbed the keys from his pocket.

"They were on your counter. I knew you'd forget them." Jack said, holding them out on a finger. Yusei took them with a smile.

"We havent even been in a relationship for twenty-four hours... How can you say that?" Yusei asked, unlocking the door.

"There were some things I recall you saying last night like-"

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!! I'M NOT LISTENING!!!" Luna whined, covering her ears. To mess with her, Jack made weired movements with his hands, and continued moving his lips. Yusei was laughing, and playing along. Akiza was watching the scene with dissaproval.

"Nock it off you two! For gods sake she's eleven! She hasn't even hit puberty yet!" Akiza groaned, pulling Luna's hands from her ears.

"Sorry Akiza!" Jack said, still laughing.

Akiza shook her head. "Whatever. So when did you two start dating?" Akiza asked, shifing her wither to her left foot, and putting a hand on the opposite hip.

They both blushed furiously.

"I say we should get ready to have some people come in here! I didn't shove Akiza out of bed for nothing!!" Luna said, without giving either of the boys a chance to respond.

"Er, Yeah, right." Yusei said, greatfull for the distraction.

The four began cleaning up the shop. Dusting off the games, organizing the guide books, and putting out new advertisements that Yusei never bothered to put up. Luna and Akiza put signs on the corners, which said: "Meet the Famous Jack Atlas! Buy a new video game at Fudo Game today!!"

"I swear, this is some form of abuse..." Jack complained as he read the sign.

"Didn't you agree to this?" Akiza asked, taping a similar poster to the window.

"I agreed to help him get buisness. I should've made more conditions..." Jack sighed, sweeping the sidewalk in front of the shop.

Within only moments of Jack sweeping, fans of all ages, and genders, began crowding to Fudo Game. Most of them were there to meet Jack, the others were there because they had never known that another game shop existed in Domino, with much better prices than GameStop.

When the lunch hour struck, it was impossible for any of the four to leave in order to get lunch. The crowd increased, of people who wanted to meet Jack, get something signed, or get a picture taken with him and his runner, which they'd somehow managed to get into the shop.

Buisness took several hours after sundown to come to a complete stop. They were completley sold out of everything, except the Xbox's, which theyd determined were good for proping the door open, not being good for much else. Akiza and Luna went back out to get the signs, and to pulle the posters down from the windows. Eveybody was completly exhausted, espesially Luna, who'd layed her head on Akiza's lap, and fallen asleep.

"Fify-five thousand dollars, and ninety-eight cents. I never thought I'd live to see the day." Yusei said, having counted all the cash from the day out on a TV dinner table.

Jack had a small pile sitting in front of him. "Whats that money?" Akiza asked quietly enough as to not wake Luna.

"Pitty-Tips I believe... It's nice to know that some people still care about a washed up racer." Jack said with a soft smile.

Yusei wrapped an arm around Jacks shoulders. "I still care..." He said with a smile, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Jack gave a small chuckle. "You don't count, boss." Jack smirked, and kissed him back, on the lips.

Akiza cleared her throat, making the two of them stop their makeout session.

"Can we just get our cash and get out? I don't want to keep Luna out much later..." Akiza said, stroking the girls turquise hair.

Yusei typed some numbers into his phones ccalculator, and began counting out their cash. "So how is your relationship going?" He asked, dealing bills out like a casino dealer.

Akiza blushed. "Fine. She's still a bit shy when it comes to kissing, but she'll get used to it." Akiza and Luna had been going out seince Yusei had introduced his two friends. He'd used to babysit Luna and her brother Leo as kids, and Akiza had taken a liking to him. Akiza and Yusei had dated at one point, but they decided to keep thier relationship at friends.

Yusei smiled. Jack folded his own little pay-day, and put it into his front pants pocket, and leaned back on the sofa.

"There, thats your half. You guys can devide however you want to later. Thanks for your help." He said with a smile, handing Akiza the money. She smiled, and put it in the front pocket of her mini shorts. With little effort, she picked up Luna, and left Yusei's room, mouthing "see ya."

Yusei let out a tired sigh, and fell backwards, the TV tray falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"That was work..." He groaned, dragging a hand slowly down his face.

"Try getting mobbed by fans. Not that I'm a germ freak or anything, but I'll probably wake up tomorow with a cold and Syphilis..." Jack said. "And my jaw is cramped from smiling so much." He groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"Heh, I feel bad for the register. That thing is completly totaled..." Yusei remembered, holding up his part of the money. They remained silent for a long while after that. Yusei out of sheer exhaustion, and Jack was thinking.

"Yusei? Why don't you keep the profits. I've got almost $200, I can live on that for a while." Jack said, patting the small cash bulge in his pants pocket.

"Alright, if your sure...." Yusei said with a gentle smile.

Jack nodded, and stood from the couch. "I'm gonna sleep in my own room. Before I leave though, could I get the key to my room?" Jack asked, holding his hand out for the key. Yusei smirked, and pulled out the keychain, then taking off the key with the green fob.

"That door only locks from the inside, no idea why, but whatever..." He said, putting his keys back in his pocket.

Jack then left for his room. Yusei sat on the couch for a moment, before changing into a pair of boxers, and proceeding to fall asleep on the couch.

------------------------------------------

The next morning, Yusei and Jack met in the store to start another day, but not without renforcement.

Yusei slid his tounge into Jack's mouth, slowly coaxing it into playing. They played tounge tage for several minutes, before Jack had to pull away for air. Yusei smiled at this, but decided to take that time to open the shop.

The day conisted of Yusei and Jack taking turns running the counter, while the other would go into the garage, and get the other games out of the crates to restock the shelves.

Akiza and Luna arrived to drop off Yusei's lunch, and they brought something for Jack, not knowing what he would like. They can and left quickly, because buisness began to pick up. They were graced by the presence of an unexpected, and unlikely, customer.

"Hey Rex!" Jack greeted with a smile, seing the man walk in. (A/N: Okay, I'm lazy. Rex looks the same here as he does in the anime, without the robotic hand...)

"Hello Jack. I saw a sign yesterday that still claimed one could meet you. I wondered were you went." He said, walking up to the counter.

Yusei poked his head up from the games his was stocking on the rack. "Rex Goodwin? Never thought I'd ever see you in my shop!" He said with a smile.

Rex turned his head to see Yusei walking towards him. "Ah, and you must be Yusei Fudo, the owner of this shop, right?" Rex asked, holding out his hand by means of a hand shake. Yusei shook his hand, and nodded.

"Yessir. Is there anything we can do for you today?" Yusei asked, a straight expression on his features.

"Actually, it's what you can do for me." Rex looked around. The shop was empty. Yusei nodded his head, and Jack turned off the open light.

"Thank-you. I have a proposition for you, Mr. Fudo." He paused, and waited for Jack to come around the counter. "Jack is a dear friend of mine, and I do apprieciate you taking him in for work, and a home, I'm guessing." Jack nodded to confirm this. "To show my appreciation, I would like to invest my money in your buisness. Picture it, Fudo game as a huge enterprise, with shops all over the world, with you sitting here at the head of it all, in Domino City. Interested?" Rex tepted.

Yusei looked to Jack, who nodded. "Very much so, continue." He responded.

"You both could go into early retirement, as I have, and be famous. Jack, you could get back into the racing circut again. Yusei, you would be the president of an international game store, that would outsell every GameStop." Rex finished.

"I like. When can we do this?" YUsei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now, if you'd like. I have the papers right here, just sign, and you're good to go." Rex smiled, holding papers out to Yusei. He skimmed each paper, and signed them. He handed them back to Rex.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you, Mr. Fudo." Rex said, slipping the papers back into his jacket.

------------------------------------- 


	5. The Ending Credits

Love: The Video Game EPILOGUE

I don't own any rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

-------------------------------

Jack came in the front door of Yusei's new house, a tired look on his face, and his helment under his arm.

"Hey Jackie." Yusei said flatly. He was in the process of directing the movers to put his fureniture and other things into the right area of the house.

Jack smiled, and staggered into the room, and set his helmet on the coffee table. Yusei wrapped his arms around him.

"How'd the race go?" Yusei asked. Today was the qualifying race for the Masters Cup. Jack faced off in a one on one, no rules race against a masked figure who called himself "The Reaper".

Jack looked downcast. Yusei frowned. He knew that the race would be the key for Jack to jump back into the drivers seat of his career.

He then looked to Yusei with a wide smile. "I did it. I won, by landslide victory!" JAck exclaimed proudly. Yusei smiled and hugged him tighter. Jack hugged him back.

"How is the buisness going?" Jack asked, pulling away from Yusei slightly.

"Amazing! I've decided to buy out GameStop, shop by shop." He said with a devilish smirk.

Jack smiled, and pulled Yusei close to put his head by his ear. "Hey Yuie, wanne get naked and play in the bed?" Jack whispered sexually.

Yusei smirked. "As long as you don't mind that the movers havent found the sheets yet..." Jack laughed softly, and picked Yusei up bridal style, much to his suprise.

--------------------------------

"...They then went upstairs to make wild, passionate love. The End. Not get the F*** outta my house..."

----------------------------------

SOrry about the epilogue, I was rushed. I INTEND TO MAKE A SEQUIL!!! The side of the story that we hardly saw, Akiza and Luna's paring!! :) (I'll do better on that, I tend to do better with yuri and het relationships...) 


End file.
